


When Virgil met Danny

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comment if you know where the title came from, M/M, Original Character(s), Virgil/OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Virgil Sanders is just trying to be himself in a world where he isn't wanted. He hides in the background, dosen't smile, makes self deprecating jokes because he wants to.Then Danny Averman waltzed in and destroyed all of that.





	1. Meeting Danny

Growing up the youngest of four siblings wasn't as soul damaging as Virgil had made it seem the many times it had been brought up. 

Sure, he often got overshadowed, but being the center of attention wasn't something he wanted. Fading into the background was what he was good at. His older brothers, of course, disagreed. 

Patton, the oldest, was more of the dad of the group, taking control of situations and always being prepared for anything and everything. 

Logan, second oldest, is most certainly the smartest of the bunch. And even though he dresses like a business man, he is great at helping with homework. 

Roman, third oldest, second youngest, was nearly unbearable with how he and Virgil argued all the time, but he did make a great partner the few times that they've worked together and it's nice to have another Disney fan in the house who can sit through one of Virgil's late night Disney binges. 

And then himself. Virgil. Who when he was thirteen had wanted to go by Verge(thank god that phase was over). He was youngest, meaning his brothers,even Roman who wouldn't ever admit it, were way over protective. 

The first time he'd brought a girl over she'd left early claiming fake excuse. But she was mostly freaked out because of his brothers who promised that if his heart was broken she'd be in big trouble. He'd stormed off to his room and texted her the rest of the night. (Penny is actually pretty nice and they are still best friends). He didn't even want to think of what would happen when he brought a boy over. If he ever brought one home. It seemed as though every cute boy in school was undeniably straight. 

Penny often complained that every girl in school seemed straight as well, but she was dating a waitress from their favorite cafe so it didn't do much in his confidence. 

"Maybe my gaydar is just broken?". He suggested over a cup of coffee at their favorite shop 'Cafe Tréz Chíche'. Cliche name but good coffee. 

Penny shook her head, her red hair bouncing as she moved. "No, it was right about Shane Morris from last year".

Virgil took a sip and sighed. "Yeah, but he moved over the summer. Plus I'm pretty sure he just realized himself. Waltzed right out the closet and flew straight to Oklahoma".

"Okay, but that's just one guy. I'm sure there's plenty of homosexual fish in the sea". Penny assured, smiling as her girlfriend dropped a new cup of tea at their table. 'Easy for her to say'. He thought glumly, trying not to look to jealous as Clarice, Penny's girlfriend, waved at him. 

It wasn't that Virgil disliked Clarice, or even that he still has feelings for Penny which he clearly doesn't. It's just, wanting a relationship and watching two people in a good relationship can make you feel very...jealous is the only word to describe it. 

So he politely excused himself, exclaiming homework, and leaves clutching a coffee cup 'on the house' from Clarice.

He trashes it without takIng a sip. 

-/- Chapter two. 

Much to the surprise of his siblings, Virgil did care about what he wore. In the way that he wouldn't wear what he didn't want to wear. 

Unless it was prom. 

God damn prom. 

Of course all three of his brothers tried to find him a date, though to be fair Patton only tried once before realizing the younger brother didn't want to be helped and instead switched to helping him pick a suit.

Logan suggested tactics to get him a date and offered his friend, Stephanie. Virgil said no as nice as could though he was sure Stephanie didn't care. 

Roman tried more than the others, claims that it'd be embarrassing to have a little brother with no date. But he actually didn't want Virgil to be teased for having no date. 

And Charm,yes that was her real name, was nice. And pretty. But Virgil was not straight. Not that anyone else but Penny knew. 

And he had yet to come out, making this whole ordeal...less than ideal. 

He had to make it seem like he was interested but not enough to take the girl. And yet still enough to not seem as gay as he actually was. 

Which was difficult. 

But maybe helping Roman rehearse all the time paid off cause it seemed as though everyone found him convincible.

Not that he was afraid of coming out. He wasn't afraid of anything. Except parties. And socializing. And maybe snakes but that dosen't count. 

He knows Patton would be accepting. And he was already pretty sure that Roman was gay or amongst the likes of it if his gaydar was really on track. At most Logan would be perplexed and ask a lot of questions and infill the others on it. It's just the fear of coming out. It creeps along as if coming out woould destroy him. Its ridiculous he knows but his mind knows best.

-/-

Okay, so prom. He did end up going with Penny who ditched him halfway through for Clarice. (He wasn't mad just a bit terrified at the prospect of being left alone). 

"You'll be fine". She assured fifteen minutes ago and he'd been lingering by the punch bowl ever since. 

"Hey, is this spot taken?". 

He turned and immediately felt out of place. Next to him, a boy who he'd never seen in school (though he never really looked for people besides Penny and his brothers) but he definitely would have noticed this kid. 

He was dressed in a bright practically neon magenta suit and his hair was black and curly with a few clearly died lines of white in them and his hazel brown eyes matched his skin. 

He grinned at Virgil who realized he had yet respond. He quickly fixed his surprised expression to his regular neutral-mad at everything one. "If your trying to avoid everyone at this dance than this is the place to be".

He raised an eyebrow and Virgil scowled. "Yes, the spot is free. But I don't know why you'd want it".

The other boy smiled. "Well I'm new here and I thought 'I should see if there's another new kid' and your the first person I spotted".

"So happy about that". Virgil rolled his eyes. "I'm not new here either, so you might wanna try and find someone who would actually make a good friend".

He grinned as if Virgil hadn't just clearly suggested he didn't wanna be friends or talk to him. "Well you seem like you'd make a great friend. I'm Daniel. But my family usually calls me Danny. Unless I'm in trouble. Then it's Daniel Averman you get your but over here right this instant! But usually it's just Danny". 

Virgil looks at him, his facade of neutralness now with a hint of bewilderment. "Uh... okay".

"Sorry am I, rambling it happens when I'm in a place with a lot of people". Danny's breaths were coming out more quickly and Virgil realized with a pang of worry that he was probably on the the verge of having a panic attack. 

"Shit". He hisses under his breath. 

"Danny look at me". Danny's eyes met his own and Virgil almost wanted to tell him how beautiful they were because he'd swear that he had never seen eyes that were that pretty. But this wasn't the time for utter embarrassing comments that'd he'd regret immediately. 

Danny's eyes wouldn't focus on Virgil. They kept glancing around and bouncing back to him. 

Virgil looked around, finding an exit and leading Danny out of the room. 

He didn't stop until they found an empty classroom were they wouldn't be bothered. 

Danny's breathing was slowing down and his eyes became less dilated. "W-what happened?".

Virgil places a calming hand on his shoulder. "You had a panic attack". Danny clenches up and looks away from Virgil, running a hand through his hair. 

"Has this happened before?". Virgil has to ask. 

He nods after a moment and Virgil gets the feeling he's about the speak. "I've had an anxiety disorder since I was eleven. It didn't really start affecting me since I was fifteen. And I haven't had an attacks since then. Four whole years". He speaks as if he can't believe it. 

"Are you okay?". Virgil almost cringed at his own question. That's the last thing anyone wants to hear after something not okay happens. 

Danny nods and Virgil remains silent until Danny speaks. "How did you know what to do?".

"Uh, it's what my brothers do. When I have panic attacks I mean". 

"Oh". Is all Danny says, and after a while Virgil is sure that's all they're going to do for the rest of the night. 

"So, who did you come to the dance with?". He asks, and Virgil knows some people like to talk after an attack to calm down. So he responds with the uncomfortable question. 

"Um, a friend of mine. But she split with her date so... mostly me, myself, and I". 

Danny hums. "Yeah. Being the new kid dosen't get you date either. But you can see why I thought you were new too".

Virgil chuckles, because yes he must've looked like someone who was new and came with no one. 

Danny laughs with him and they sit next to each other on the table in silence for about before Danny asks another question. 

"You don't have a girlfriend to come with?". 

"Nah. I'm not the girlfriend type?". And wow did he just accidentally out himself or was Danny just messing with all of his self control. He had been smiling and laughing and he hardly ever does that. That's just who he is. Who does this Danny think he is, making Virgil question himself-

Danny's lips connect with Virgil's and Virgil has no time to be surprised or angry or confused because almost as soon as it happens Danny pulls back eyes fearful. 

"Was that okay? That wasn't okay, was it? I just thought, ya know, maybe-".

Virgil kisses back, and laughs at his wide Danny's eyes are. Danny is quick to return the kiss, and it becomes stronger and more heated until it's making out. 

Danny's hands are snaking under Virgils shirt and Virgil pulls away. "Sorry. Is that okay?".

"No no no no it's fine. I just, don't think this is the proper place". He chuckles nervously.

Danny laughs. "Yeah good point". 

-/- 

That's the last thing he recalls of that night. 

Well there's a few more tidbits of things. Leaving the school, stopping by a bar(Danny had a fake ID for some reason he didn't question) and they went to Virgil's house. 

Cut to now. 

He woke up in his own bed, which wasn't out of the norm. What was out of the norm was that he wasn't wearing the hoodie he usually wore when he was asleep. And the other person in the bed. 

But his missing hoodie was something a bit more out of the ordinary. He always wore a hoodie. Mostly to cover the scars on his arm. He didn't even know if his brothers had seen him without one since seventh grade. 

 

But he didn't have one on now. Okay maybe he should address the other person in the bed. 

His memories were a blur but he remembered a name. Danny. 

Oh god. 

As carefully as he could he leaned over and groaned internally when he recognized the face. That was Danny alright. Danny was snoring away in his bed. And he didn't have clothes on. 

Oh this was bad. 

"Virgil? Buddy? Are you feeling better? You said weren't feeling well last night". Patton's voice came through the door and Virgil froze. 

"Uh, I'm good. Give me a second".

"Alright, I'm making breakfast if it want some so whenever your ready come on down". His footsteps pattered away and Virgil relaxes. He turns and sighs when he sees Danny turning over his eyes cracking open. "Morning gorgeous". He murmurs, his voice rough with sleep. 

Virgil smirks at him. "Morning to you too. Now get up or my brothers will kill you. And me. But mostly you".

Danny looked alarmed for a moment before falling back to his carefree sleepy expression. "They can't be that bad".

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Tell that to the girl they scared off last time".

Danny blinked. "Okay,yeah I should probably go before that happens".

They get dressed, Virgil find his hoodie, Danny wears his tux pants and a shirt and climbs out the window. Halfway through there's a knock at the door and both boys freeze. "Virgil! I know you borrowed my Little Mermaid CD. I need it back pronto. Lily and me have a date". Roman's voice came through the door. 

He hears Logan's correction of 'Lily and I' as Roman groaned but fixed his speech. 

Danny and Virgil shared a look before hurrying him out of the window. 

He turned back before he left and gazed a Virgil. "Hey, you'll call me right?".

Virgil dosen't know how, but he suspects that they switched phone numbers during the night. He nods. "Maybe". He says slyly.

Danny smiled, pecks his cheek, and runs off. Virgil manages to shut the window as Roman opened the door. 

"What are you doing at the window? Thought you hated sunlight". Roman smirks, spotting the CD across the room

"Nothing". He says as his hand brushes his cheek.

Roman gives him a werd looks. "Stop smiling like that its weird".


	2. Date? It's- this is a date? O-oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Danny go out on what Virgil soon recognizes as a date.

"Sssssh". Virgil hushed Danny as he goofs around, trying to manage the smile growing on his face. They're in Virgil's favorite coffee shop and he can spot his friend raising an eyebrow and giving him a weird look and he hurried to shush his boyfriend. 

And wow. Boyfriend. Like Danny. As his boyfriend. Such a nice thought. He wants to say it out loud. "Hey.... are we...like dating? Like boyfriends?". Danny grins. I dunno, is that what you want?". Virgil would be shocked if he didn’t. 

“Yes. Of course”. Danny smiled and grabs Virgil’s hand across the table. “Well than I’m happy”.

Virgil feels his cheekcs turn pinkish when he sees the look on Danny’s face. A playful yet somehow mature glance that makes him wanna melt. He settles for poking the older boy in his stomach by reaching across the table and giggles when that elicits a small yelp. 

Another glare is sent from the cashier and both boys quickly hush but still laugh quietly. 

“I’ve got an amazing idea”. Danny says, and he stands, dragging Virgil to his feet as they grab their drinks and leave the shop. 

-/-

“This is a terrible idea”.

Virgil, a worrier at heart, stares up at the roller coaster with fear in his eyes. So many things that could go wrong. It made him almost want to vanish. But then Danny squeezed his hand and he felt slightly relieved. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I mean, I didn’t know you had a thing about riding them”. Virgil took a deep breath. “No. I want to. Besides me and my brothers were supposed to go to the fair anyways. I’m never fun I only ride the teacups or something and that’s because me and Roman are the only ones who won’t puke if we ride”. That gets them both laughing a bit. 

“Well, if your sure”.

“I’m sure”.

The ride is surely daunting. ‘The Speed Rocket’, appropriately named if the screams from the ride were anything to tell. 

Virgil gripped Danny’s hand like a lifeline as the harness strapped them both in and they began slowly going up until the whole fair and a large part of the city was visible. 

Virgil stalled nervously as the ride cane to a stop. “Why did it stop? Why did it stop! Danny-“.

Danny held his hand tighter. “Hey hey. It’s okay”. He smiled and gestures down at the drop. “There’s a camera down there. And they usually stop the rides here to build dread because you never know when it’s gonna go”.

“Well it’s working. I’m definitely feeling anxious and full of dread”.

“Relax. I mean, just look at the view”. 

And yeah, the view of the city was nice. He almost wished he could grab a picture but both their phones sat in a cubby down at the start of the ride so they wouldn’t fall from either of their pockets. 

“O-Okay. I guess it is n-aaaAAAAHHH”.

The ride dropped.


End file.
